1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device, and more specifically, to a false-brake prevention device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a brake device of a conventional stroller includes a wheel 20, a brake base 10 installed on the wheel 20 having a brake tooth structure 30 with a plurality of brake slots, and a brake pedal 40 pivotally connected to the brake base 10. The brake pedal 40 has a brake lever 401, a lock slot 402, a release slot 403, and an elastic portion 404 formed between the lock slot 402 and the release slot 403. A protruding pillar 101 is correspondingly disposed on the brake base 10 for engaging with the lock slot 402 or the release slot 403. When a user treads the brake pedal 40, the brake pedal 40 is rotated relative to the brake base 10 to cause the lock slot 402 to be engaged with the protruding pillar 101 and the brake lever 401 to be engaged with one of the brake slots, so as to prevent the wheel 20 from rotating. When the user lifts the brake pedal 40, the brake lever 401 is retracted from the brake slot and the release slot 403 is rotated to be engaged with the protruding pillar 101, so as to make the wheel 20 rotatable.
However, the hidden danger of the aforesaid brake device is that the false-brake problem may occur easily as shown in FIG. 2 when the user operates the aforesaid brake device to brake the wheel 20. To be more specific, when the false-brake problem occurs, one top end of the brake tooth structure 30 abuts against the brake lever 401 of the brake pedal 40 so as to prevent the brake lever 401 from being engaged with one brake slot of the brake tooth structure 30. Accordingly, the user may misunderstand that the wheel 20 has already been in a lock state as the top end of the brake tooth 30 keeps abutting against the brake lever 401 of the brake pedal 40. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 3, a side surface of the elastic portion 404 corresponding to the protruding pillar 101 is a smooth surface. Thus, when the protruding pillar 101 pushes the elastic portion 404 to deform outwardly, improper engagement of the protruding pillar 101 and the elastic portion 404 may easily prevent the elastic portion 404 from rotating to a position where the lock slot 402 is engaged with the protruding pillar 101. Under this circumstance, once the stroller receives a sudden impact, the brake lever 401 may be disengaged from the brake tooth structure 30 easily to release the aforesaid brake device. At this time, it is dangerous if the stroller is located on a slope.